A Love Story that Started with a Love Song
by Kaye2127
Summary: EDITED! First Horrible! Read the summary inside! And Important Author's Note inside!


Summary: Tsunami and Kyouya are in a relationship, it'e been a few months already.. Heck, it's almost their 8th Monthsary… What if Tsuna is practicing something for their monthsary, and that is the time that bullies started targeting her again? What if that Tsuna can't speak for a few weeks? What will kyouya do? FEM!27x18!

Note: This can be a multichap if you want! Please read the author's note below!

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine. If it is, it is in my dreams... And the song will be written in this fanfic... It is owned by their respected owners..

"Lalalalalalala~~~~ Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala~~~~" A certain brunette sang. Then the prefect named Hibari Kyouya, chuckled."What was that for, Tsunami? Are you calling for some storm or something?" Tsunami pouted."Kyouya you meanie! I'm practicing for the competition next week!" Hibari tilted his head and asked.

"Next week? Competition?"

"Yeah! And it is the exact date of our 8th monthsary!"

"But I can't go with you.. I still have paperworks to finish, Omnivore."Kyouya smiled. Tsunami smiled back. A little forced though.. "Okay! But still! Watch it okay! I'll be waiting for you! I promise!" Kyouya nodded, then he remembered something.

"Tsunami, I can't take you home after school. I still need to do the paperworks for the Disciplinary Comittee." Tsunami nodded, understanding the situation..

~ DISMISSAL ~

Tsunami is walking down the stairs and went out of school. But before she can pass the gate, a strong hand grabbed her roughly. Tsunami flinched at the pain received.

"Look who's here! Why if it isn't Dame-Tsuna.." The regular bully of Tsunami, Mochida said."W-what d-do you n-need, Mochida-senpai?" Tsunami asked.

"HAHA! We just need some money, Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsunami is trembling, because of fear. But determination is in her eyes but changed to fear again when she heard what the bullies said next.

"Hey where's your friends, Dame-Tsuna? OH YEAH! I remembered, you don't have any friends.."

"Ah, oh yeah! You've been practicing for the competition next week right?"

Tsunami's eyes widen. Nervously wondering, "What if they crush my vocal cords?" "What if I can't sing anymore?" "What if I can't thank Kyouya for everything he'd done for me?" Tears are already threatening to fall but she just sniffed to hide it.

"So w-what do you need?" she asked again.

"Right we told you we needed money?!" Then Mochida slapped Tsunami..

Tsunami yelped at the pain. Holding the reddening cheek. She nods slowly and get some money from her gave the money hesitantly.

"Give me that!"

One of the bullies got the money from Tsunami's hands roughly. After she got it. She narrowed her eyes and kicked Tsunami in her stomach.

"This is not enough!"

The two bullies followed. Punching,hitting,slapping, and kicking. The parts being hitted are shoulders, stomach, arms, legs, and accidentally hit her on the neck, hard. Tsunami screamed in pain. But the bullies did not realize what they did, so they continued bullying Natsumi.

~ Kyouya's POV ~

_'I am worried.. I already told that Omnivore that I can't take her home. And she's not yet at home.'_ I thought.. This is the first time that happened.. Then I remembered, my eyes widen. (A little bit. I think a centimeter only or something?) The BULLIES of Tsuna! I ran, I know it is against the rules, but I need to look for that herbivore. When I arrived outside the school, I glared at the stupid herbivores who are crowding, even though the classes ended already..

"Herbivores, why are you crowding?" I asked. Gaining the attentions of the bullies, they paled but hide it.. "Oh, HIbari-senpai! It's just that Dame-Tsuna is loitering around the school grounds that's why we punished her." I saw the omnivore gasping for air and holding her throat. _'Does her throat hurts?' _Then I glared harder. Then I saw them shiver. I smirked.

"Herbivores, you dare hurt what's mine? Then, I shall bite you to death!" Then I ran and hit them with my tonfas.. After a few minutes, they're unconsious.. Then I looked at Tsunami, who is screaming but there is no voice coming out. I glared at the bodies who are laying there, like they're dead.. Really I WANTED to kill them but, omnivore doesn't allow it. I neared my omnivore.

I saw her smile. She raised her bloody hand and touched my cheeks then tried saying something, but there's no voice coming when I saw how her lips moved, my eyes widened. really wide, but not so wide okay?

_"Kyouya, I'm sorry. I think I can't keep the promise I made." _Then she passed out.

~ End of Kyouya's POV ~ IN THE HOSPITAL ~

After he ran and ran to take her to a hospital, the doctor told him that she can't speak for a few weeks. Thank God, her vocal cords weren't totally crushed or else she can't speak anymore. She's fine. Her situation is fine. But the real problem is her voice.

"Hibari-san!" Someone called. Then he turned to see who is it.. It is Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan, their cupids I mean, friends..

"Hibari-san! What happened to Tsunami-chan? Is she okay?" The two asked worriedly.

Hibari shook his head. And he told everything happened. After that, he felt a sting in his right cheek. It is a slap from Kyoko-chan. He deserved it. It is because of his idiocy that is why Tsunami is in this kind of situation.

"I know this is kind of rude but,YOU IDIOT! DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT NATSUMI PRACTICED SO HARD FOR IT?! THE SONG SHE'S SINGING IN THE COMPETITION WAS FOR YOU! AND NOW WHAT?! HER PRACTICES ARE PUT TO WASTE!" Haru glared at Hibari but Hibari glared at no one. He glared because of himself. He was angry, angry for himself! He's such an idiot! Why did he leave Tsunami when she needed him most?!

"I know, I know. And I am so sorry." I know Hibari has such a pride that no one that can break but, this time Tsunami was hurt because of him so he removed his pride for awhile and apologized.

Kyoko smirked, something came into her mind."Ne, Hibari-san, do you want to be forgiven?"

Hibari "Hn'ed" Kyoko's smirke grew wider.

"Okay~~ Here's the plan ~~~~" Kyoko said the plan to the two. "HAHI?! Kyoko-chan! Nice plan desu! HARU APPROVES!"

"Hn." Then the two girls giggled creepily.

~ THE DAY OF THE COMPETITION ~

Haru, Kyoko and Tsunami are going to watch the competition even Tsunami isn't going to sing anymore. Natsumi disagreed to come because she won't I mean 'can't' sing but finally agreed because of her two friends.. ( because of puppy dog eyes and blackmailing) Now that they found a good seat to watch the competition, they took their Tsunami was depressed, because Hibari told her that he can't go with them because he is too busy.. Then the place suddenly got dark.

"Good Evening everyone! We are now representing our 3rd singing competition. Contestant #1! (Let's just skip this, this part is just nonsense.) Contestant #27!" It must be Tsunami is going to be singing bacuase she is the last contestant,but remember, she signed her name out because she can't sing anymore. She frowned. But when the last contestant climbed up the stage, Natsumi's eye widened. "K-k-kyou-chan?" She whispered, then her throat throbbed. _"Ouch!" _Her eyes started tearing. She was sobbing, her two friends comforting her. Kyouya saw it and smiled. He strummed some few notes and sang..

( I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz)

_"When I look into your eyes  
__It's like watching the night sky  
__Or a beautiful sunrise  
__There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars  
__I see that you've come so far  
__To be right where you are  
__How old is you soul?_

_I won't give up on us  
__Even if the skies get rough  
__I'm giving you all my love  
__I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space  
__To do some navigating  
__I'll be here patiently waiting  
__To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn  
__Some even fall to the earth  
__We've got a lot to learn  
__God knows we're worth it  
__No, I won't give up"_

Many cheers we're heard. Then after some few minutes the host went up the stage again and decided to tell the winneres. "We are now revealing our winners! 3rd Runner-up! (Nonsense, skip!) And now, the champion…. Constestant #27! CONGRATULATIONS!" Many shouts, cheers and many "congratulations" was heard. "Do you have anything to say?" Kyouya took the microphone and spoke.

"Hn."

Kyouya walked down the stage and went near Tsunami. He gave the trophy.

"Omnivore, Here's the trophy you are planning to win. I am so sorry what happened to you when I left you.. And,"

Kyouya kneeled in front of Tsunami and took something. He opened it. The two girls gave her a thumbs-up. Kyouya saw this and let his lips twitch upwards. ( only a centimeter though :D)

"Will you marry me?" Tsunami gasped. Then more tears started to shouts were heard, whistling loudly and " Ahh, Childhood, so nostalgic…" Then after a few minutes, the silence died,waiting for Tsunami to answer. Tsunami took the mic from Kyouya and say her answer even though she still can't speak properly.

"Y - yes!"

**Okay! The end~~~**

**Yeah, I know, the first one is VERY horrible.. That's why edited it! SO I wish this one is a little bit nicer.. :D I want your opinions if I can make this a multichapter so I need some suggestions! If not, then I'll just make this a one-shot.. Thank you for re-reading!**


End file.
